Tainted Within
by CrazyRae01
Summary: The G-boys weren't the original choices to pilot the infamous Gundams. So when five soldiers suddenly show up, placing fear in minds of many, what chaos will they throw the boys into? Read and find out R
1. Exiled Soldiers

**Rae:** Ok, new story popped in my head, with my usual OC's. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing, but I do wish I owned Heero...he's hottie!

**Rae:** Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Traitors Within**

**Prologue**

_Five old men sat at a large desk, mounted higher than the people who watched the trial on the ground level seats. Before the five men stood a lone figure, cold eyes bland of any emotion, face masked perfectedly._

_"You understand you are here, standing trial for the murder of Lilian Hikari Tenshi, Empress of Colony L7. How do you plead to this?" the lead man questioned._

_The cold eyes never wavered as the figure spoke calmly, "I plead my innocence, Sir."_

_"What if I could prove you guilty?" the man requestioned._

_A loud bang was heard, another person standing up from her seat, "This is outrageous! Shade wouldn't kill someone under protection!"_

_"Yeah, that's treason against Preventors's Code, against L7 and against the E-SUN," a voice beside the woman agreed._

_"Silence!" Another man from the high table demanded harshly. "Order in court! Do not speak out of turn unless you wish to be demoted!"_

_The threat caused silence to fall over the entire room, tension thickly hanging in the air. The lead man turned his attention back to the figure who stood defiantly._

_"You still say you are innocent?" the man questioned, receiving a simple nod in response._

_A snapping of fingers caused a baliff to bring a disk, obviously one holding excriminating evidance against the defiant soldier of Preventors. The lead man placed the disk into a player and a holographic image appeared. A mirror image of the accused soldier appeared in front of the entire audience, another figure of a woman standing in front of the transparent clone of the criminal. The figures moved, replaying the scene before them. The image of the criminal held a katana in its hands, plunging the blade in the stomach of the transparent woman._

_"Now do you plead innocent?" the man asked venomously._

_The soldier watched the images replay the same scene, over and over again, the soldier's eyes turning to gaze at the five men, "I plead innocence."_

_Gasps were heard among the courtroom, chaos errupting, "Damn right innocence! Shade wouldn't harm an innocent, unarmed person, let alone a political leader! You people are completely insane!"_

_"Order!"_

_"No you order yourself quiet! Have you people lost it! Why would Shade kill Empress Tenshi? What motives?"_

_"I said order Lieutenant Pyrix be quiet in this court or you will be stripped of your title!" a man from beside the lead judge demanded._

_The girl was about to reply when the accused soldier held up a hand, silencing the loyal comrade, "Rix, listen to Commander Howard. I understand their point of view, and though I plead innocence, I am willing to take their punishment."_

_"You alway have a level head Lieutenant Shade, which is why you are being stripped of your title, demoted your rank and you are to be exiled. For your many triumph, I will not kill you like any other useless soldier, but you are exiled and are never to return to a Preventors's base as long as you are alive. If you are seen on any Preventors's bases, you will be labeled as an intruder and will be executed upon capture. You have one hour to gather your things," the lead man stated coldly._

_The soldier bowed, "I understand Commander Jayson, I will leave within the hour."_

_The soldier turned on heel and exited the room, ignoring the gazes following as the doors closed. Entering the bland room, the soldier gathered clothes in a duffle bag, slipping a gun into its holster and sliding the katana in its sheath. Turning, giving the room one last look, the soldier exited the room, heading toward the hanger._

_Entering the hanger, the soldier was greeted by five powerful mechas, the Gundams. The soldier glanced up at once, stopping in front of it after passing the others, placing the duffle bag on the ground, the soldier let out a sigh, "Amazing isn't it? I'm leaving the one thing I created behind. I'm sorry Wing, but I cannot bring you with me."_

_"Attachment causes suffering," a familiar voice stated, causing the soldier to turn slowly._

_Four other soldiers stood there, each holding a duffle bag._

_"What are you guys doing?"_

_The girl who had caused a small riot in the courtroom grinned, "We're coming with you Shade. If you're leaving, so are we."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"We all are. We started together and we'll be damned if you go and die without us," another replied._

_"Pyrix, Trinity, Emerald, Lex and Shade, each the Circle," the exiled soldier agreed. "I appreciate it. Guys, lets get out of here."_

_The four other soldier agreed. Grabbing their things, they gave their respected Gundams one last glance, each heading out of the hanger, Shade looking back one last time at the powerful Gundam and whispered, "Good bye Wing. May your new pilot be of worth."

* * *

_

**Rae:** R&R...i know it's different but give it a try... 


	2. Wing's Intruder

**Rae:** New chapter...hope you enjoy.

I'll do reviewers next chapter

**Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own GW...my original characters though

**

* * *

**

**Traitors Within**

**Chapter One**

Heero landed his Gundam in the hanger, letting the aftermath of the mission fade off with a soft sigh. Opening the hatch to the pilot cockpit, he stood up and jumped to the ground far below him. Landing gracefully in a kneeling position, brown unruly locks of hair covering his eyes from view. In front of him stood an older man, who nodded, "Good work, 01. Now, the information?"

Heero stood up and pulled a disk out of his pocket, handing it to the man, his cold Persian, blue eyes cleared of any emotions. He watched the man nod and walk off before turning to his Gundam, he had to do some work on the damage inflicted upon Wing Zero. Grabbing his tools, he set out to work, his mind thinking about the others. His comrades and him had split up about four years ago, each going their seperate ways, knowing they'd see each other eventually.

Heero had been so content with his thoughts, he didn't notice another presense in the room until the voice spoke, "My god Wing! You have barely changed a bit my old friend." He turned quickly, staying in the shadows casted by the large mecha.

On the ground stood a beautiful girl, long flowing ebony hair pulled into a thick braid, blue-violet eyes gazing at the mecha with pride. Her hand traced over the 'foot' of the Gundam, patting it lightly as a sigh emmitted from her ruby-red lips. Heero knew a beautiful woman when he saw one, but he also knew a soldier when he saw one too. This girl was dressed in a tight, form-fitting, black one-piece jumpsuit, a katana resting at her hip in its sheath, a gun on her thigh in its holster.

"I'm afraid, my old friend, I do not come with good news. A war is approaching and I'm afraid I'm going to need a partner. Sad as I am to say this, it seems like your new partner is treating you just fine," her voice was soft and barely reverberated off the ceramic walls. "I'm sorry I left you behind Wing, but I had no real choice. I need something and y-"

Heero jumped down and landed behind her, gun positioned at the base of her head. Her body tensed barely and she turned around, eyebrows knitted into a narrowed glare. Heero noticed she wasn't affected by this so he clicked the safety off, "Who are you?"

"That, _boy_, isn't any of your business," she replied.

"Don't make me kill you," Heero threatened.

The woman scoffed, "As if you could."

The arugment stopped when a familiar voice spoke out, "What are you doing here?"

They both looked up to see Dr. J, glaring down at both of them, more so at the raven-haired beauty, who had started to reply, "Actually, I remembered that I forgot something five years ago."

"I told you never to return," the old man growled.

The girl nodded, "True, but last time I checked, the moment you exiled me, I was no longer obligated to follow your demands."

"01, kill her now!"

Heero turned around to comply when his cheek was met with a foot, causing his head to snap to the side. Another foot hit the back of his head just after the first blow, knocking him to the ground, gun sliding across the tile floor. She grinned down at Heero before turning around and jumping up each limb of the Gundam, making her way to the pilot hatch. Heero grabbed his gun and shot at her, barely missing her as she ducked beside the hatch, instantly breaking the code to the door. Opening it, a bullet from Heero's gun pierced through her shoulder, causing her to tumble into the cockpit. Heero saw this and began making his way up to the Gundam, the girl closing the hatch door.

From outside, Heero could tell she slid a blue disk into the small mainframe of the mecha. She began punching in numbers on the small keyboard, a smirk of satisfaction fixed on her plump, ruby-red lips. He noticed she was bleeding badly, but didn't seem to be slowing down. Kneeling down to the code-pad, he typed in his code.

_Access Denied!_

His eyes widened and he typed the password in again.

_Access Denied!_

He growled and began back tracking his steps, trying to break the code. He watched as she pulled the blue disk out and placed a red disk in, turning her back to him and facing her lap top beside her. He couldn't see what she was doing, but began typing feriously. He finally cracked the code as she hit the enter button. Opening the hatch, he was knocked back slightly as she dove head-first out of the cockpit, flipping mid-air and landing gracefully on the ground below. She headed toward Dr. J, glaring at him as she saw the gun pointed at her ready to go off.

"Now!" she shouted to the air, the hanger instantly plunging into darkness.

Heero looked around for the soldier when he heard a creek above. Looking up he saw the soldier standing at the window above the hanger, one hand pressed against it to keep it open. Moonlight poured against her, eyes sad as she gazed down at his Gundam before turning and jumping out, leaving a bloody handprint glinting in the moonbeams.


	3. Death's Irony

**Rae:** Thanks for those who reviewed. I know this chapter is short, but I have a lot of work to do, with school finals coming up in a week. Hope you Enjoy. I promise, review will be acknowledged next time, for right now, I'm quite busy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Wing, but I do own my OC's, Shade, Pyrix and the up and coming, Emerald, Trin and Lex.

* * *

**Traitors Within**

**Chapter Two**

Duo sighed, staring outside the window into the vast darkness of space as the shuttle left Colony L2's atmosphere. He received an urgent call from Dr. J, a scientist who looked after a comrade of his. Usually he wouldn't have replied, but what happened the other day, he thought it would be wise to talk to Heero about it, for he never cared for the old man.

Just three days ago, someone broke into the hanger, where his Gundam, Deathscythe Hell, was located. He remembered that day perfectly, still feeling the intruder's presense about him. He remembered when the swift warrior broke into his Gundam hanger and stole data from his Deathscythe. He remembered it perfectly.

He couldn't sleep that night, something had been bothering him. Dr. Howard hadn't contacted him for a while, not that he had minded, but something wasn't right. He climbed out of bed, leaving his room for a mid-night snack. Arriving in the kitchen, he made himself a sandwhich when something proded at the back of his mind. That's when he heard it.

A loud clank came from the hanger below, causing him to react swiftly, him leaving a half-eaten sandwhich behind in his haste. He appeared in the darkened hanger, seeing that everything was alright. He turned to leave when something caught his eye. Someone sat in the cockpit of his Gundam, causing his blood to boil. He ducked in the shadows as the figure opened the hatch and stepped out, jumping down and landing on the ground gracefully.

Duo had studied the figure closely, finding out the figure was a woman. A very beautiful woman indeed. Her dark, black-cherry red hair was cut short and layered around her head, framing a set of beautiful, emerald green eyes, which twinkled in amusement. She wore a full-body, black body suit, which sculpted her figure perfectly, not leaving any room for his imagination. Her pale, pink lips were pulled into a grin as she looked up at the deadly machine.

"Wow Death, you haven't changed at all. When Shade mentioned the new pilot had kept her's intact, I didn't expect the same. Granted, you have received beautifully done upgrades, but you're just as I remembered," the woman spoke, running a hand through her hair.

Duo crept closer, keeping himself in the shadows, listening to the young beauty speak to the incoherent machine.

"I really wish I could keep you, but I have a promise to keep. Make su-" her voice suddenly stopped, her body tensing up. "Dr. Howard."

Duo looked around the hanger, indeed catching sight of Dr. Howard, smiling down at the girl, "You really shouldn't be here, Pyrix."

"I understand that, but I just came to get something I forgot," she replied stiffly.

"Your skills have improved, maybe you could join Preventers again? Take back your place be-" he was cut off by a jaded glare from the woman, "I don't think so. Don't you think your little replacement is enough? I don't tag along for joy rides anymore."

The man's smile dropped, his face stretching into a frown, "I suppose then, I will have to have you killed."

"You and what army?"

The man tilted his head in the hidden pilot's direction, causing the emerald green eyes to follow, eyes narrowing into a glare, "Your little replacement? Ha! Don't make me laugh, old man."

Duo growled, stepping out of the shadows, "Replacement?"

The girl tossed a grin over her shoulders, "You honestly think _you_ were first chosen to become a Gundam pilot? Your ignorance boy, is doubtfully, not a blessing for you."

"Well, obviously they didn't think you were fit enough for the job," Duo shot back. He knew it was childish to argue, but this girl seemed to be able to get under people's skins easily.

The girl let out a soft snicker, turning her eyes toward the scientist, "Is that what you told the boy? That he was the chosen one?" She seemed to think about it before shrugging, "Oh well, it's not my business anymore. Now, if you excused me, I have somewhere to be." She grinned and brought her fingers to her mouth, letting out a shrill whistle.

The lights dropped, plunging the hanger into darkness. Duo heard the sound of footsteps, and someone run pass him, "Take care of that Gundam and I wont come back to kill you." The whisper fell into silence, the woman's presense gone from the hanger, but still in his mind, the sweet aroma of burning oak and vanilla tangled with his senses.

Duo snapped out of his memories as a voice over the intercom informed passengers of their arrival on Earth. He sighed and made his way out of the shuttle, instantly greeted by a familiar pair of cold, Persain blue eyes. He grinned at seeing his old comrade and walked over, suddenly remembering what happened.

"We have a problem."

Both spoke at the same time, both falling into silence at the same moment. Duo's eyes widened as the Perfect Soldier glared slightly, "Did someone break into Wing's hanger too?" The colder of the two brunettes nodded, "Dr. J wanted me to kill her." Duo shook his head, "So did Dr. Howard. Her name was Pyrix, or at least that's what Dr. Howard called her."

Heero nodded, "Then there are two of them. The intruder was called Shade."

"Do you think we should inform the others?" Duo questioned curiously, as he followed his friend to his dark, green Jeep.

Heero seemed to think on it before shaking his head, "No. The guys will contact us if something is wrong. I don't want to included them in something that hasn't effected them."

"Yet." Duo added sadly. "Who do you think they are?"

Heero shook his head as he started the ignition, "I'm not entirely sure, but I've already started to conduct a full research."

Duo stayed silent, the red-head's words repeating in his mind, _Replacement._

"Do you think the scientists are hiding something from us?" he finally asked.

Heero nodded curtly, "It could be possible. We'll have to keep our guard up."

Duo sighed, wishing they could have a small peaceful moment. Their fighting never ceased. He always felt as though him and his four comrades were always at war with something. The arrived at Heero's apartment and Duo instantly found himself a room and went to bed, trying to forget the current events.


End file.
